Deep Love
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: "Kekasihmu merasa hidupnya hancur, begitupun dengan pembunuhmu, ia juga merasa hancur kala melihat kekasihmu yang bagai mayat berjalan saat mengantarmu menuju makam. Cinta begitu dahsyat rupanya, dapat membutakan mata hati seseorang, membuat bahagia seseorang juga dapat membuat seseorang merasakan kejamnya dunia, kedua insan itu adalah korban cinta yang terlalu berlebih."
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Deep Love**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina / Nazimah Elfish**

**Pair : KiHae slight KyuHae and others**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Park Jung Soo, Lee Hyukjae, and Choi Siwon**

**Rating : Teen**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt, little Crime**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : "Kekasihmu merasa hidupnya hancur, begitupun dengan pembunuhmu, ia juga merasa hancur kala melihat kekasihmu yang bagai mayat berjalan saat mengantarmu menuju makam. Cinta begitu dahsyat rupanya, dapat membutakan mata hati seseorang, membuat bahagia seseorang juga dapat membuat seseorang merasakan kejamnya dunia, kedua insan itu adalah korban cinta yang terlalu berlebih."**

**Warning : YAOI! Cerita umum! Don't like don't read! Read and review!**

**Chapter 1**

**Tap tap tap**

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat madu dengann sepasang headset yang menyumbat telinganya tengah berjalan pada malam yang sudah cukup larut di awal musim salju, ia berjalan seorang diri menuju kediamannya yang sudah tidak jauh lagi.

Langkahnya terhenti, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa dan tidak ada apa-apa disana.

Kembali ia melanjutkan langkahnya, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan di tumpukan salju ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya, kosong, hanya ada desir angin yang menusuk tulang, kali ini ia melepas headset itu dari kedua telinganya, ia memang tidak mendengar apapun tapi ia merasakan sesuatu.

Pemuda itu, Cho Kyuhyun kembali berbalik kemudian memasang headset dan berjalan menuju kediamannya namun, dengan langkah yang dipercepat, ia merasa firasat yang tidak enak malam ini.

Beberapa langkah lagi ia akan menyebrang dan ia akan sampai pada pintu rumahnya namun,

"Hei!" panggil seseorang, Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Siapa?" tanggapnya, seseorang yang dilihat dari perawakan tubuhnya, orang yang memanggilnya itu seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang tidak terlihat jelas oleh Kyuhyun, selain karena penerangan yang minim, juga lelaki itu memakai kacamata hitam, bertopi, dan memakai syal merah di lehernya.

Orang itu mendekati Kyuhyun, "siapa?" ulang Kyuhyun namun,

"Akh!" rintihnya kala sebilah pisau telah bersarang di perutnya, orang tadi menyerigai.

"Kau? Akh!" lagi, orang itu menusuk perut Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kali, salju yang semula putih bersih kini telah berwarna merah karena darah Kyuhyun yang menetes dengan banyaknya, Kyuhyun hendak melawan namun tusukan ketiga terlebih dulu menghujam perutnya.

"A…pa yang ka…u ma…u?" tanyanya terbata menahan perih juga pedih di tubuhnya, namun orang tadi hanya diam tenang, ia tampak santai saja menusuk-nusukkan pisau itu pada perut Kyuhyun, seolah mengaduk isi perut seseorang di depannya ini adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya, hingga tubuh pemuda malang itu ambruk di atas tumpukan salju yang tidak lagi berwarna putih.

**Keesokan harinya …**

"Tu… tuan muda!" panggil seorang pelayan pada majikannya itu gugup.

"Ada apa?" sahut sang majikan itu tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya.

"Tuan Cho dibunuh," lapor pelayan itu menundukkan kepala, sang majikan terdiam, tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu hingga majikannya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Jangan bersekongkol dengannya untuk mengerjaiku lagi Paman! Baru seminggu lalu kau melaporkan kecelakaan Kyunnie padaku, kau tahu? Aku sangat terpukul mendengarnya, nyatanya ia yang dibantu kau hanya ingin menggodaku saja!" sahutnya kemudian mengambil majalah yang ada di atas meja di dekatnya.

"Hae?" panggil seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamar seseorang yang disebut 'Hae' tadi, sang majikan yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu menanggapi dengan menyernyitkan dahi pada seorang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Biarkan aku yang berbicara padanya!" lanjut orang tadi yang baru memasuki kamar, pelayan itupun undur diri setelah menatap tuan muda lain dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Bacalah!" suruh orang tadi yang ternyata adalah Lee Hyukjae pada Donghae seraya menyerahkan Koran pagi ini. Donghae terdiam cukup lama usai membaca salah satu halaman yang dibukakan oleh Hyukjae, matanya berkaca setelah membaca serentetan kata yang termuat di dalamnya.

**PAAK!**

Koran itu dijatuhkan begitu saja oleh Donghae yang kini telah berurai air mata, ia menatap Hyukjae sesegukan, "katakan itu bohong! Katakan! Katakan itu hanya candaannya sajakan Hyukkie?" paksanya pilu mencengkram pundak Hyukjae yang hanya menatapnya sedih, ia kemudian menggeleng membuat intensitas kesedihan Donghae bertambah.

**Beberapa hari kemudian …**

"Aku dimana?" korban pembunuhan itu, Kyuhyun bertanya pada diri sendiri, ia kemudian memperhatikan dirinya juga sekitar, ia merasa asing dengan tempat berpijaknya kini.

"Kau berada di antara bumi dan langit." Sahut suara lain, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari asal suara.

"Aku disini," lanjut suara itu, Kyuhyun berbalik dan menemukan sesosok lelaki bermata teduh dengan senyum manis yang menambah keindahan pada dirinya.

"Namaku Leeteuk, malaikat yang akan mendampingimu." Ujar sosok yang bernama Leeteuk itu.

"Malaikat? Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, Leeteuk kembali tersenyum kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

"Lihat itu!" perintahnya, Kyuhyun menurut.

"Hae?" gumam Kyuhyun kemudian, tampak Donghae yang tengah berkabung atas kematian kekasihnya, Donghae adalah kekasih Kyuhyun semasa hidup, Donghae yang Kyuhyun lihat sekarang bukanlah Donghae yang ia kenal, Donghae yang ia lihat sekarang adalah Donghae yang pemurung, berbeda dengan Donghae yang selalu ceria.

Pemandangan Donghae kemudian menghilang setelah Leeteuk kembali menjentikkan jarinya, berganti dengan pemandangan lain yang sama namun dengan orang yang berbeda, orang yang tidak Kyuhyun kenal.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia Kim Kibum, pembunuhmu." Jawab leeteuk tenang, sedang Kyuhyun telah mengeraskan wajahnya, menatap nyalang pemuda yang ternyata adalah pembunuh dirinya.

"Dia mencintai kekasihmu, dia sangat membenci dirimu yang dapat bersanding dengan seorang yang ia cinta, ia juga penguntit kekasihmu. Lihatlah dinding kamar itu! dipenuhi photo kekasihmu yang diambil secara diam-diam." Kyuhyun terperangah mendengar penuturan Leeteuk, ia kemudian memperhatikan pemandangan yang ada di dalam kamar itu, hanya ada photo-photo kekasihnya yang diambil saat ia sedang lengah.

"Kekasihmu merasa hidupnya hancur, begitupun dengan pembunuhmu, ia juga merasa hancur kala melihat kekasihmu yang bagai mayat berjalan saat mengantarmu menuju makam. Cinta begitu dahsyat rupanya, dapat membutakan mata hati seseorang, membuat bahagia seseorang juga dapat membuat seseorang merasakan kejamnya dunia, kedua insan itu adalah korban cinta yang terlalu berlebih." Jelasnya kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya merasa miris dengan keadaan ketiga orang itu kini.

"Dan semua ini terjadi karena kau!"

"Aku?"

"Tapi aku juga korban disini!" lanjut Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Turunlah ke dunia dan kau akan tahu berapa hati yang sakit karenamu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti!"

Dua orang pemuda kini tengah berada di depan sebuah televisi yang menayangkan liburan mereka bersama seseorang yang telah dipanggil nyawanya. Donghae menangis sesegukan memperhatikan keceriaan Kyuhyun yang masih bisa ia lihat di dalam video documenter tersebut, disampingnya ada Hyukjae yang memandang kosong televisi sesekali mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu Donghae yang bergetar.

Kyuhyun yang didampingi Leeteuk memperhatikan keduanya, perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan kemudian terduduk di single sofa di dekat Donghae, ia tatap wajah sembab kekasihnya, dapat ia lihat matanya yang bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis, membuat Kyuhyun tidak tega melihatnya.

"Makan malam sudah siap tuan." Lapor salah seorang pelayan di kediaman Lee, Hyukjae mencoba membujuk Donghae namun ditolak olehnya.

"Kau dengarkan?" tanya Hyukaje kemudian pada pelayan tersebut.

Langkah lain terdengar, tatapan Donghae tetap lurus pada televisi yang beberapa meter di depannya, sedang Hyukaje tampak sibuk menenangkan Donghae, hanya Kyuhyun yang menoleh, Siwon rupanya yang datang, ia langsung saja menduduki single sofa yang diduduki Kyuhyun, membuat penghuni(?) sebelumnya terkejut.

"Mau apa kau?" Hyukjae bertanya ketus pada Siwon yang ditanggapi senyuman olehnya.

"Ingin melihat keadaan kalian." Setelahnya adu mulutpun tidak terelakkan lagi, dimana baik Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah merasa biasa dengan keadaan ini, keduanya bahkan percaya jika Siwon dan Hyukjae saling menyukai.

"Berisik!" gumam Donghae, ia kemudian beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju kamarnya, Kyuhyun ikut beranjak mengikuti Donghae namun ia kembali berbalik kala mendengar suara pukulan di antara Siwon dan Hyukjae.

"Kau! Katakan! Pasti kau yang telah membunuh Kyuhyun!" kedua tangan Hyukjae kini tengah berada di leher kaus Siwon, memandang nyalang pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti!" elaknya, Hyukjae menyerigai.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan seorang yang kau perintahkan untuk membunuhnya waktu itu!"

"Dia mati sebelum orangku membunuhnya!" Kyuhyun tertegun, sepupunya berencana membunuh dirinya?

"Jangan bohong!" sergah Hyukjae, Siwon kemudian melepas kasar cengkraman tangan Hyukaje dan balik menatap tajam pemuda bermarga Lee itu.

"Kenapa? kau seperti ini karena kau mencintai kekasih kembaranmu sendiri bukan? Kasihan sekali kau Lee Hyukjae! Kau mencintai orang yang mencintai kembaranmu sendiri!" tantangnya, Hyukjae yang merupakan kembaran tidak identik dari Donghae terpaku, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang kini menatap Hyukaje tidak percaya.

"Inikah, inikah yang kau sebut dengan seberapa banyak hati yang sakit karenaku?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Leeteuk, tak ada jawaban, ia melihat sekeliling mencari sosok malaikat pendampingnya, namun nihil.

Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan Siwon dan Hyukjae yang masih berada dalam ketegangan, ada pertanyaan lain yang belum Kyuhyun dapatkan jawabannya, alasan Siwon berniat membunuhnya.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan rela melihat kembaranku bersanding denganmu!" penekanan di setiap kata Hyukjae lontarkan seraya menatap tajam Siwon yang hanya tersenyum mengejek padanya. Kyuhyun mencelos, jadi Choi Siwon, sepupunya, diam-diam mencintai Lee Donghae, kekasihnya.

**~ To Be Continue ~**

**Bagaimana?**

**Terasa seperti drama 49days, kurasa, tapi aku akan membuat seberbeda yang kubisa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Deep Love**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina / Nazimah Elfish**

**Pair : KiHae slight KyuHae and others**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jung Soo, Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, and Tan Hangeng**

**Rating : Teen**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst, Hurt, little Crime**

**Disclaimer : Kibum milik Donghae, Donghae milik Kibum, KiHae milik KiHae Shipper, KiHae dan Shippernya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : "Kekasihmu merasa hidupnya hancur, begitupun dengan pembunuhmu, ia juga merasa hancur kala melihat kekasihmu yang bagai mayat berjalan saat mengantarmu menuju makam. Cinta begitu dahsyat rupanya, dapat membutakan mata hati seseorang, membuat bahagia seseorang juga dapat membuat seseorang merasakan kejamnya dunia, kedua insan itu adalah korban cinta yang terlalu berlebih."**

**Warning : YAOI! Cerita umum! Don't like don't read! If you Read, don't forget to comment/review! Bagi yang anti YAOI, silahkan klik tombol 'back'! daripada akan membuat mata dan hati sakit jika terus membacanya.**

**Sebelumnya**

"_Inikah, inikah yang kau sebut dengan seberapa banyak hati yang sakit karenaku?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Leeteuk, tak ada jawaban, ia melihat sekeliling mencari sosok malaikat pendampingnya, namun nihil._

_Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan Siwon dan Hyukjae yang masih berada dalam ketegangan, ada pertanyaan lain yang belum Kyuhyun dapatkan jawabannya, alasan Siwon berniat membunuhnya._

"_Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan rela melihat kembaranku bersanding denganmu!" penekanan di setiap kata Hyukjae lontarkan seraya menatap tajam Siwon yang hanya tersenyum mengejek padanya. Kyuhyun mencelos, jadi Choi Siwon, sepupunya, diam-diam mencintai Lee Donghae, kekasihnya._

**|| Chapter 2 ||**

Kyuhyun beranjak, meninggalkan Siwon dan Hyukjae yang masih beragumen sengit, ia lebih memilih mencari Donghae, dan kamar adalah tujuan pertama. Kyuhyun berhenti di depan pintu kamar kekasihnya, ia terdiam hingga ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pintu itu, tembus, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menangis jika ia bisa, namun, ia benar-benar telah mati, mana ada arwah yang menangis? Kalaupun ada, itu hanyalah arwah yang ada di film-film, tangisan yang akan membuat Donghae takut jika mendengarnya, namun, nyatanya pemuda manis itu sering menonton film horror.

Kyuhyun melewati pintu itu dengan tatapan terlukanya, ia berbalik, memandang sendu pintu yang sama sekali tidak menjadi penghalang baginya. Perhatian Kyuhyun kemudian teralih kala ia teringat tujuan utamanya, Lee Donghae. Kyuhyun berjalan, mencari sosok manis tersebut hingga dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang membelakanginya, tengah berada di balkon, menikmati semilir angin.

Didekatinya sosok yang bahkan tidak merasakan kehadirannya, Kyuhyun tatap pemuda itu dari samping, ia tersenyum walau itu memudar seiring jatuhnya setetes air mata di pipi si pemuda manis.

Pemuda itu, Donghae, tangisannya semakin menjadi, menggumamkan satu nama, Kyuhyun, membuat si pemilik nama semakin merasa hancur juga berdosa.  
"Berhentilah menangis, kumohon!" pintanya, ia memohon dengan tatapan memelasnya, dimana ketika ia masih bernafas, Donghae dengan tawa yang pecah akan mengatakan, 'kau sangat lucu dengan wajah seperti itu!'

Namun, bukanlah semua itu telah berlalu? Bukan saatnya untuk mengingat masa lalu, Cho Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun beberapa kali mencoba untuk memeluk Donghae, bisa ditebak jika itu mustahil terlaksana.

"Tolong aku!" Kyuhyun meminta, pada Leeteuk yang entah sejak kapan berada di sisinya kini.

"Kita harus pergi!" titah Leeteuk dijawab gelengan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak sampai dia berhenti menangis!" tolaknya.

"Saudara kembarnya akan datang sebentar lagi," balas Leeteuk tenang, Kyuhyun menyenyit. Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian Hyukjae datang, memberinya pelukan untuk menguatkan saudara kembar yang begitu dikasihinya, Kyuhyun memandang haru juga kagum pada Hyukjae yang begitu besar hatinya, pemuda yang tidak kalah manis dari kekasihnya itu rela menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun karena ia tahu jika saudaranya juga menyukai sang pewaris keluarga Cho.

"Ayo kita pergi!" titah Leeteuk lagi meraih lengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah, keduanya kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan semilir angin yang menerpa tubuh Lee bersaudara.

"Inikan," Kyuhyun tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya kala memperhatikan ruangan tempat ia berpijak, sebuah kamar bernuansa biru lembut dengan berbagai photo yang menghiasi dindingnya.

"Ini adalah kamar pembunuhmu," Leeteuk melanjutkan, ia tampak memandangi satu-persatu photo Donghae yang sama sekali tidak sadar telah diambil photonya oleh Kibum.

"Pembunuhmu seorang posesif kurasa," lanjutnya kemudian tertawa kecil, ia kemudian menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang tidak membalas gurauannya. Leeteuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang melangkah dengan tangan yang terkepal, mendekati sebuah ranjang yang diatasnya terdapat tubuh Kibum yang sedang tertidur.

"Kau, harus merasakan bagaimana kematian itu!" penuh penekanan ia ucapkan dengan mata yang memandang nyalang si pemuda Kim. Kyuhyun menoleh kala Leeteuk menepuk pundaknya pelan, malaikat pendampingnya itu tersenyum.

"Semua manusia pasti akan merasakan mati, Kyuhyun." Ujarnya bijak, Kyuhyun mendecih, kembali tatapannya teralih pada Kibum yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"Kibum, Siwon, Hyukjae, bahkan Donghae juga akan mati sepertimu, yang membedakannya hanya kapan waktu itu tiba." Lanjutnya, Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian berkata,

"Tapi Kibum harus merasakan mati lebih awal!" kekeuhnya, Leeteuk tersenyum penuh arti menjawab pernyataan Kyuhyun yang terlihat jelas begitu menaruh dendam pada Kim Kibum.

**Ceklek**

Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk kompak menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka, dimana dua orang pria memasuki kamar itu. yang satu sudah bisa dipastikan itu dokter, terlihat dari pakaiannya. Sedang yang satu lagi, baik Kyuhyun juga Leeteuk tak tahu siapa.

Kedua pria itu melewati Kyuhyun dan Leetuk begitu saja, sang dokter kemudian memeriksa Kibum, mulai dari kedua matanya, detak jantungnya, juga mulutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya pemuda yang datang bersama sang dokter tadi.

"Aku hanya akan memberi Kibum obat penenang saja, karena fisiknya memang tidak memiliki masalah, namun jiwanyalah yang terguncang." Jawab dokter itu, si penanya menghela nafas lelah, ia kemudian menatap Kibum yang merupakan adiknya itu sedih.

"Aku takut," pemuda itu bergumam, mengundang rasa penasaran sang dokter yang kemudian bertanya,

"Apa yang kau takutkan Chullie?"

"Entahlah Han, semenjak Cho Kyuhyun meninggal, Kibum seakan kehilangan akalnya, aku takut jika ini berhubungan dengan penyanyi itu, Lee Donghae." Jelasnya, dokter yang bernama lengkap Tan Hangeng itu mengangguk, ia kemudian mengikuti Heechul, memandang sedih Kibum yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"Bukan hanya kekasihmu yang menderita atas kematianmu, pembunuhmu juga demikian." Leeteuk menyimpulkan, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya miris menatap Kibum yang tampak pucat. Kyuhyun seolah tersinggung karena selalu disalahkan oleh Leeteuk, ia kemudian menyanggah jika itu salah Kibum yang telah membunuhnya, Leeteuk lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bukankah sepupumu juga menyukai Donghae? Ckck, pemuda manis itu begitu mempesona sepertinya, apa itu benar?" Leeteuk layangkan godaan ringan pada Kyuhyun yang kembali memandang penuh amarah pada Kibum.

"Ia begitu mempesona bahkan ketika tidur sekalipun!" jawab Kyuhyun mantap, Leeteuk ber'wow' untuk membalasnya, Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar dapat membunuhnya?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk Kibum, Leeteuk tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tapi, tapi itu diluar kuasaku."

"Kasus pemubunuhan itu harus diusut sampai tuntas!" Hyukjae bersikeras, tentu ia tidak rela jika pembunuh Kyuhyun dapat berkeliaran dengan bebas, sementara pemuda bermarga Cho itu telah kehilangan nyawa yang begitu berharga, iapun penasaran dengan motif pembunuhan yang menjadi dasar pelaku pembunuhan tersebut.

Pemuda dengan marga Lee yang tengah terduduk di kursi kebesarannya itu, kemudian memandang lekat para anak buahnya, "siapapun yang berhasil membawa pelakunya hidup atau mati, dia akan mendapat hadiah menarik dariku." Sedetik kemudian, seringai tercetak di wajah manis Hyukaje.

"Dan kalian berdua! Urus Donghae!" perintahnya lagi pada dua orang yang ada di sisi kirinya.

"Apa kau begitu mencintai Donghae?" Leeteuk bertanya, yang bisa ditebak jika Kyuhyun mengiyakannya.

"Apa kau menginginkan ia mati dalam waktu dekat?" pertanyaan lain kembali dilayangkan, Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia sibuk menatap karpet coklat eboni tempat ia berpijak kini.

"Jika disuruh memilih, siapa yang kau inginkan untuk menggantikan posisimu di hatinya? Siwon, atau Kibum?" Leeteuk kembali bertanya, Kyuhyun kemudian menoleh pada Leeteuk juga Kibum bergantian.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya ragu.

"Apa jika Donghae menyusul kematianku, dia akan sepertiku juga?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya, Leeteuk tertawa kecil.

"Orang baik akan mati dengan tenang." Leeteuk menjawabnya dengan bersenandung kecil.

"YA!" Kyuhyun menggeram kesal, perkataan Leeteuk seolah menyiratkan jika Kyuhyun gentayangan karena bukanlah orang yang baik selama hidupnya, tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak langsung menerima pernyataan tersebut.

Leeteuk mendadak diam, sedetik kemudian ia menatap sejenak langit petang yang terpampang di jendela, lama ia tatap, setelahnya kedua mata teduh terpejam, "Donghae akan mati, malam ini." Ujarnya setelah membuka mata.

"APA?"

"Dengan cara apa?" Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Hanya itu yang diberitahu padaku,"

"Tapi, tapi bagaimana dengan Hyukjae?"

"Dia memiliki rencana lain,"

"Jangan bilang jika dia, oh Tuhanku!" Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya frustasi, kecemasan akan nasib kekasihnya terpancar jelas dari wajah tampannya.

"Jam berapa kematian itu akan tiba?" Leeteuk kembali memejamkan matanya sebelum menjawab,

"Sembilan malam nanti."

"Dengan cara apa malaikat merenggut nyawanya? Jangan bilang rencana Hyukjae yang kau maksud adalah rencana pembunuhan terhadap Donghae?" Leeteuk kembali menggeleng pertanda tidak tahu.

"Tidak mungkin! Mereka begitu mengasihi satu sama lain!" bagai mantra, Kyuhyun terus mengucapkannya berulang kali, meskipun demikian, ia tetap khawatir jika dugaannya bisa terjadi. Seperti yang Leeteuk bilang, jika cinta bisa membuat orang buta, Siwon adalah buktinya, pemuda baik itu bahkan berencana membunuhnya karena menaruh perasaan pada Donghae.

"Apa takdir itu bisa dicegah?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya dengan wajah gusarnya, Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Tapi,"

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi takdir bisa diubah."

"Beritahu aku!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat setelah melihat jam dinding di kamar Kibum, pukul enam sore, dia memiliki waktu tiga jam untuk mengubah takdir Donghae.

"Beritahu aku, siapa yang paling kau benci?" Leeteuk bertanya serius, menatap kedua manik Kyuhyun dalam, sedang Kyuhyun seolah membeku dengan pertanyaan tersebut, sungguh, jika ia masih hidup, tentulah jantungnya sudah berdetak kuat, sayangnya detak jantung itu telah berhenti.

"Kibum? Siwon? Atau ada orang lain yang begitu kau benci?"

**~ To Be Continue ~**

**Bagaimana ?**

**KiHae Shipper yang berkeliaran di situs ini semakin pemalu rupanya, LOL.**

**Tak apa sih, itu terserah kalian, hanya saja karena saya terlanjur mengatakan 'terserah kalian', jadi terserah saya juga dong akan bertahan di situs ini atau tidak, karena saya merasa tidak dianggap, padahal traffic di setiap FF saya lumayan banyak loh, sedangkan tanggapan yang saya terima kurang dari 1% dari jumlah viewers Deep Love, padahal saya mengharapkan setidaknya 7% yang memberi masukan dari 100% yang membuka setiap FF saya, tapi tidak terkabul-kabul.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
